The present invention relates to an automatic power-saving circuit for a video recording/reproducing apparatus. More particularly, it relates to an automatic power-saving circuit for halting a recording or reproducing operation and automatically cutting-off power when no input video signal is present and no function key has been depressed for a predetermined amount of time.
Generally, when a video signal is reproduced from a recording medium by a video recording/reproducing apparatus for home use, such as a videocassette recorder or camcorder, the apparatus reads out information written to the recording medium through a pickup, and then outputs a video signal after processing the information in a video signal processor. In the case of recording a video signal onto a recording medium, a video signal provided from a television or external video signal source is processed for recording.
In a conventional home-use video recording/reproducing apparatus, when a video signal is reproduced from a recording medium such as a magnetic tape or is recorded onto a recording medium, the reproducing or recording operation continues for a period of time. The length of the period of time depends on the recording/reproducing speed mode (i.e., SP, LP, SLP etc.) and the tape length, and extends until the end of the tape is detected by an end sensor. The recording/reproducing operation continues regardless of whether or not a video signal is present. Such a needless continuation of the recording/reproducing operation, when no video signal is present, consumes excessive power. Moreover, the friction between the tape and head, as well as other factors, causes unnecessary wear and system fatigue and, thus, shortens the lifetime of the apparatus.